Rewritten
by blackfeatherangel
Summary: Worldwide earthquakes, a worldwide blackout, and a worldwide change. Trainers, pokemon, things that were just games and fantasy, are more than just that. A world rewritten, where some humans are pokemon too, and some are 'trainers'. Why? How? A young high schooler, Lucis, sets out to find the truth. As a trainer he finds he will need some loyal pokemon to make his deadly journey.
1. Chapter 1

_Another dull day. I can't seem to escape it._

A young boy is looking out his classroom window. The other students, all dressed lightly to match the end of summer weather, are reading along as the older female teacher up front slowly goes down a page of a book they all were supposed to read over the summer.

_Why did I take AP English?_ The boy silent asks himself. He brushes some of the mess of his black hair out of his face, then sighs and turns his attention to the book in front of him, resting on the table that has already been doodled on by other bored students. _School only started a couple weeks ago. Why is it so boring already?_ He questions in his mind. He doesn't even notice as the teacher finishes and goes on to ask questions, he doesn't care. He doesn't know any of the answers anyways, he didn't read a single thing this summer. When the bell rings he stands, ready to leave to his next class.

"Lucis! Hey!" He stops and looks back at a boy with short blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. His tall figure makes him appear more lanky and weak than he actually is.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Lucis says. The two walk out of class together. "Hey, Drake, you heard about the earthquakes that have been going on all over?" Lucis asks.

"Well yeah! It's crazy. They're going on all over the place and no one knows whats going on." Drake shakes his head. Lucis looks forward, then at Drake. They're juniors in High School, but Drake is already 6 feet tall, while Lucis is only 5 foot 9. Still they're both taller than most of the other students.

"Oh, my mom said it's cool if you stay at my house tonight. How about yours?"

"Yeah, but I had to clean the whole house and get all my homework done ahead of time." Drake sighs.

"Sorry. But at least we can enjoy the new brawl game I got for my birthday." Lucis smirks and Drake smirks back.

"You're going down."

"No you!" As the two laugh Drake bumps into someone, knocking a stack of books out of their hands.

"Sorry!" A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sighs.

"It's fine." She quietly says as she kneels down to pick the books up.

"Here, we'll help." Drake kneels down to lend his aid.

"I said it's fine." She says, more firm this time, though not aggressively. "No need to be late to class to help me out."

"Won't you be late if you have to pick up all these and not drop them again?" Lucis asks.

"No, I have a free period. You two go to class." She waves Lucis' comment away. Drake stands and sighs.

"Well, if you really don't want help I guess we have no choice." They continue walking, leaving the girl to gather the books by herself.

"Do you know who she was?" Lucis asks, glancing back at the girl. "She seemed weird."

"She's a senior. We have art together. I think her name is Shion." The two walk into another class together, continuing their debate over who will win their game tonight.

* * *

"Boys, get to bed!" Lucis and Drake are playing Smash Bros, neither wanting to admit defeat. "Boys!"

"We heard! We'll go to bed in a bit!" Lucis shouts, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Finally Drake, a pokemon trainer, uses charizard to throw Lucis, playing as Kirby, off the stage for a final kill. "Come on!" Lucis shouts.

"Ha!" Drake laughs. "I win!"

"Shut up!" Lucis shoves Drake. "Come on, my mom'll throw a fit if we don't get to sleep." Lucis turns off his Wii and TV, then he and Drake leave the neat livingroom of Lucis' house, heading down a hallway and to a messy bedroom, with clothes and papers littering the floor. Lucis stretches as he looks at the beds in his corner. "You like top bunk, right?"

"Yeah." Drake replies as he pulls off his t-shirt and tosses onto a backpack. He then hops up onto a desk that is next to the beds, ignoring the ladder available for him at the foot of the beds, and then hops up onto the top. Lucis rolls his eyes as he turns off his bedroom light, leaving his shorts and t-shirts on, and hopping into the bottom bunk. "Hey, Lucis, it's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah." Lucis curls up on his side, happy underneath his warm comforter. "It's nice having a friend over. I get someone to whoop at my games."

"Shut up, I won most of those."

"Whatever, you did not." The two laugh.

"Both of you quiet down! It's a school night!" Comes Lucis' mother's voice.

"Night Lucis." Drake quietly says.

"Night." The two shut their eyes, both tired from the grueling school days they've been having. As they lie there Lucis noticing a small noise, the sound of a few of the glass things on his shelves shaking. He opens his eyes and turns on his lamp. They are shaking. Everything is shaking. It seems to slowly start.

"Lucis? What's with the sha..." Drake starts. Suddenly the shaking turns violent. "Lucis!"

"Drake!" Lucis dives out of his bed, not wanting to be mushed between the two if Drake's were to fall.

"Kids!" They hear Lucis' mom shout over the noise of the earthquake. Lucis hides under his desk while Drake finds himself unable to leave the top bunk. They hear a couple crashes as the earthquake continues. Slowly things calm down after a couple minutes. When everything is calm, no more motion, Lucis slowly creeps out from under his desk.

"D-Drake, you okay?" He asks as he stands, having to balance himself with the desk. He looks around to see just a few books and a glass figuring from his shelves are all that have fallen. The figuring is broken though.

"I think so." Drake goes down the ladder, his grip on the bars tight.

"That was crazy. I wasn't expecting an earthquake." Lucis says as he leans back on his desk.

"We should have. I mean the northwest was one of the only places that hadn't been hit yet." Drake says as he leans on the bed. "That was crazy. But it didn't seem to bad. I mean, your shelves are still standing and the bed didn't break. That's a good sign, right?" Drake smiles slightly.

"I guess." Lucis starts walking to the door. "I'm gonna go check on my parents and Jenny." He opens the door.

"I'll go with." Drake follows. The two walk out of the room and into the hallway. First they knock on a door across the hall.

"Jenny? You okay?" Lucis asks as he opens the door, not waiting for a response. Inside he sees a young girl, her brown hair a frizzy mess as it hides most of her crying face. She's sitting on her bed, up against the corner of her surprisingly nerdy room. The walls covered in posters and collectibles for games and nerdy shows and movies.

"Lu!" She shouts as she jumps off her bed and runs into Lucis' arms. She buries her face in his chest, being the perfect height for it. "That was scary!" She cries.

"Hey, it's alright. Look, it didn't hurt too much, did it?" Lucis asks as he strokes her hair.

"It knocked my games off my shelves." She quietly says. Lucis shakes his head, but smiles.

"It's okay. Come on, lets go find mom and..." He doesn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Jenny! Lucis! Drake!" Lucis' mother, a short, skinny woman with wavy brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes is standing at the end of the hallway. Behind her is a tall man with black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and glasses.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jenny shouts as she runs to her parents, practically diving into her mother's arms.

"It's okay. I have you now." The mother says.

"Lucis, Drake, come with me. We need to make sure there isn't anyone hurt outside." The father says.

"Sure thing dad." Lucis says as he goes back into his room to grab a coat and shoes.

"No problem Mr. Rouken." Drake adds as he goes to get his shirt, shoes, and to steal one of Lucis' coats. When the two are ready they follow Mr. Rouken outside. When they get out they see people on the street, though there doesn't seem to be much damage. They walk out to the street and look around. There are others like them, checking to make sure everything is okay. Animals are crying out, some children can be heard crying, and some car alarms are going off. Other than that everything seems normal.

"What is this? An earthquake like that, but no damage?" Mr. Rouken frowns. "This is strange. Lets go back inside. The lights are working, maybe the news can say more about what happened." They head back in where they find the girls curled up under a blanket, the news already on.

"...and as we speak our news crews are scouring the cities, from helicopter to car, we even have interns on bicycles, just trying to find out what is going on in this city. As far as anyone can see no damage has been done. The earthquake only happened moments ago, but already reports are coming in that are shocking, no serious damage. Hold on..." The news woman puts her hand to her ear, someone is talking to her through an earpiece. "Alright. Okay." She looks at the camera, her expression worrying. "Everyone, this earthquake was spread out across the northwest part of the US and the southwest parts of Canada, reaching from just a short ways below Alaska to the top of California, and out to the far side of Montana. That means the earthquakes of late have hit every part of the world. out in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of Europe, no place has been spared of the strange happenings. We..." She's cut off as shaking suddenly starts again.

"Aftershock! Under the dining room table!" Mr. Rouken shouts. Instantly everyone runs out of the living room and into the adjacent dining room. They get under the luckily large table, huddled together as the aftershock comes and goes. It's definitely weaker than the original earthquake. After a few moments they hear the newswoman start talking.

"Everyone okay?" She asks, talking to the others in the newsroom with her. "Whoever is listening, there was just an aftershock. We can probably expect more. Something unbelievable is happening across our planet, and no one knows what it might be. We'll be with you to the end, doing our best to keep up with whats going on." She says, now talking to anyone still watching.

"Mommy." Jenny quietly says through sniffles and tears. Drake and Lucis are the first to exit from under the table. They see the tv, having no wall between the living room and dining room to obstruct their view. Again the woman has her hand to her ear.

"What could they be telling her now?" Lucis asks, hesitantly deciding to sit on the couch, hoping no other earthquakes or aftershocks force him under a table again.

"Everyone, this news may seem a bit disturbing. Apparently earthquakes and aftershocks are happening all across the globe. Several areas are being hit at once, and as soon as they're done it seems others are being hit. All flights are landing in areas as soon as their earthquakes are finished, making quick work to avoid as many problems as possible. If you are driving and listening via the radio, stop your vehicle. Go home, get somewhere safe. We don't know what's happening, so don't be reckless. This isn't the time to be careless or panic. Ships are all heading for the closest ports, and a global state of emergency has been issued. Please, be safe." Her green eyes seem to be filled with fear, a fear that everyone knows right now. Lucis looks at his family, still in the dining room, holding each other. Drake is leaning on the couch, his eyes fixated on the TV. After a moment he seems to snap out of a trance.

"Hey, Lucis, I need to call my folks." He says.

"Right." Lucis stands and walks across the living room, grabbing a phone off a coffee table. He tosses it to Drake who catches it. As Drake dials the number Lucis looks out the living room window.

"I wonder whats going on." He quietly says, mostly to himself.

"Mom? Hey! I'm alright, no need to worry..." Lucis looks at Drake. "No, I think it's best I stay here for now. The woman on the news said we shouldn't be traveling. She's probably right... Yeah, I love you too. You stay safe, okay? ...Yeah, I know. I love you, and I'm still alive. I'll be home tomorrow, when all of this is over, hopefully... Alright. B... Okay, bye." He hangs up. "My mom says she wants everyone to stay safe and she's praying for all of you too." Drake tosses the phone back to Lucis who catches it and puts it back on the charger.

"Your mom is a good woman." Mrs. Rouken says. "I think we should all stay together for now. With all this craziness we don't know what might happen next."

"Yeah, I agree." Lucis says. "If we just stay out here everything'll be fine. There isn't too much that can fall on us, and we have a couple different tables to hide under."

"Alright. We'll just have to hope this doesn't go on too long. We..." Mr. Rouken stops and yawns.

"Tired dad?" Lucis smirks slightly, but then he yawns as well. Suddenly Jenny goes limp.

"Jenny!" Mrs. Rouken shouts.

"Here, put her on the couch." Drake says. He winds up picking Jenny up and walks to the couch. Almost as soon as he sets her down Mrs. Rouken leans against a wall, then slides down until she's on the floor. She fights to keep her eyes open, but they eventually close.

"What's going on?" Lucis asks, though he yawns as he says the last word.

"Boys, sit down now. Something is..." Mr. Rouken yawns as he quickly gets on the floor. "Putting everyone to sle..." He doesn't even get to finish his sentence. He falls back, his head making a light thud when it hits the hardwood floor. Drake and Lucis both get on the floor as well, neither able to keep their eyes open for more than a few moments. They close their eyes, and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucis opens his eyes. He's lying on something soft, its tickling his skin. Above him he sees a blue sky. It's a beautiful blue, so light and welcoming. He slowly sits up, unsure of what is going on. He looks around to see nothing but luscious green grass and lively little bushes with pink flowers dancing with the breeze._

_"I'm... Dreaming? Yeah, I think so." He stands. "Everything seems pretty normal though. Weird for a dream." He spins around, but everything looks the same. As far as he can see there is only green grass, flowered bushes, and a blue sky. When he completes his 360 spin he is surprised to see a small creature, one that's very familiar to him, about 10 feet away from him, facing away. "Is that... Is that a meowth?" He questions. "A pokemon?" It looks at him. "It is!" He runs over to it, but, to his surprise, it doesn't run away. It doesn't move at all, except to watch him, eyes locked on his own. When he reaches it he kneels down. "Weird." He holds out his hand, but suddenly the meowth backs away. "Hey, its okay. I won't hurt you." He smiles. It shakes its head._

_"You don't understand." It says. He jumps, fall backwards._

_"Ow... Y-you talked? Are you team rocket's meowth?" He questions._

_"No." The moewth smiles. The voice is feminine._

_"Whats going on? I don't have dreams like this." The meowth laughs._

_"Trainer, this isn't an ordinary dream." Suddenly the meowth turns into a girl. She's tall, black skin, and short brown hair. Her eyes are the same lively green as they were when she was a meowth though. "Listen, I want to make a contract with you." She holds out her hand._

_"A... Contract?" He questions as he takes her hand and stands back up. "I don't get this."_

_"Trainers need pokemon, and pokemon needs trainers. A contract ensures your safety, and allows you to control pokemon. And for us it's even more beneficial We can become stronger, and we can do it more quickly that on our own. Together we make a great pair. Now hold out your hand." Lucis holds his hand out, palm up. "No, like this." She holds her hand out, palm facing Lucis. He does the same, his palm facing her._

_"I still don't get it." He says._

_"Repeat after me. I, a trainer, want a contract with you, a pokemon."_

_"I, a trainer, want a contract with you, a pokemon."_

_"We will be bound together in mutual respect."_

_"We will be bound together in mutual respect."_

_"My life will be your strength."_

_"My... what?" Lucis frowns._

_"Just say it." She seems annoyed._

_"My... My life will be your strength."_

_"And I will raise you beyond your own means."_

_"And I will raise you beyond your own means."_

_"Good." She smiles. "To say those words to a pokemon is your seal, your promise. When they join hands with you the contract is sealed."_

_"What? I don't get it! What contract? Pokemon aren't real!" The girl changes back into a meowth._

_"Goodbye trainer." She runs off._

_"Wait! I said wait! Come on!" He shouts as he runs after her. "Wait!" Lucis suddenly trips._

* * *

"Wait!" Lucis shouts as he opens his eyes. He pauses a moment, his mind trying to process what had just happened. Above him is his ceiling. He sits up and looks around. He's home. Everyone is still asleep. Nothing has changed. He holds his head. "What was that?" After a few moments he stands and walks over to Drake. He kneels next to him. "Drake, wake up." He says, lightly shaking Drake. After a minute Drake's eyes flutter open. "Hey, come on. Everyone else is still asleep." Lucis looks over at the TV. The woman is asleep on her desk. He checks the clock. It's only been a couple of minutes since they had fallen asleep. "Whats going on?"

"I don't know." Drake groans as he sits up. "I just had the weirdest dream with this pokemon girl and contract and I don't even know."

"What?" Lucis frowns. "Never mind, it can wait." He walks over to Jenny and shakes her. "Jenny, wake up." She mumbles something and turns over onto her side. "Jenny, come on." Lucis shakes her a bit hard. Finally she opens her eyes. She looks up at Lucis, her blue eyes staring into his.

"Lucis?"

"Hey." Lucis smiles. "Time to get up."

"What was that?" Lucis looks over at his parents. His father is standing up, rubbing his head.

"Dad, you're up."

"Yeah." Mr. Rouken walks over to Mrs. Rouken and lightly shakes her. "Sweetheart, time to get up." She opens her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Drake..." Lucis looks at Drake. "What were you saying about that dream you had?"

"Ah, some weird meowth girl thing was in my dream, and she was telling me about me being a trainer and a contract thing that I didn't really understand and some weird stuff like that."

"Weird." Lucis frowns. "I had the same dream. She had some random thing you had to say, right?"

"Yeah."

"I had that dream too." Jenny says with a yawn. "She was really nice. She said I'll get to train pokemon, so I was really excited. I'm sad I woke up before I got to meet any other pokemon."

"Maybe the earthquakes and all that did something to us. A group hallucination or something." Drake suggests. Lucis shrugs.

"Maybe." He looks at the TV. The newswoman is still asleep. _Maybe not... If she reacts the same way then something happened._ "Drake, you believe in God, right?"

"Well yeah. I mean, we met at youth group." Drake smirks. "You hit your head when you fell asleep?"

"No, its just... What if God decided to change something? I mean... I don't even know what I mean." Lucis sighs.

"Oh..." Everyone looks at the TV, the newswoman is awake.

"You okay?" Someone asks off screen.

"Yeah, you?" She replies. "I just had the weirdest dream. I was a little pokemon. An abra I think. And there was this guy who told me to make a contract with trainers and it was so weird."

"That's different." Drake says. "But still, she was a pokemon?"

"Quiet!" Mrs. Rouken says. Everyone returns their attention to the TV.

"I was a pokemon trainer, I think. There was a woman who was a meowth..." At that no one pays attention anymore. Everyone just stares blankly at the TV, shocked. It takes a minute for someone to finally speak up.

"Th-there was someone else." Jenny quietly says.

"What does that mean?" Drake asks.

"It means maybe Lucis was right. Something is going on. And on this scale... What is the old man upstairs planning?" Mr. Rouken questions.

"Mom, I'm freaked out." Jenny looks at Mrs. Rouken.

"It's alright dear. I think everyone is a little freaked out right now."

"Thank you for waiting, although I'm hearing you may not have been waiting long." Everyone looks at the TV again. The woman has her serious expression. "It seems there was a blackout all across the region. Our people are calling in reports of blacking out. What else is strange is we have reports of two dreams that everyone seems to be having. One is of the individual being a pokemon, and other being normal. It's all mixed up right now, but please stay connected. We're on emergency protocol right now. Currently all news stations are to have one line open for contact from the government or other stations with news. We will update you as soon as we hear something."

"I guess we just have to wait. Maybe someone higher up knows something." Mrs. Rouken says.

"I think it'll be a while before they know whats going on. Something on that scale..." Mr. Rouken shakes his head. "We might as well get some sleep. Everyone grab some pillows and blankets. I'll bring out the blow up mattresses and we can all sleep out here."

"Alright."

"Sounds good." With that the group disperses.


End file.
